Sapphire Eyes
by Glimmershine
Summary: (Takes place in The Forest Territories) On a cold leaf-bare night, a small kit with the bluest eyes is abandoned in the dark all alone. She is fortunately taken in by one of the clans and cared for. But as she grows up, the question to find out who her real parents truly are rises, and after a mysterious prophecy is revealed, she must give in all she's got to face it.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Night lay cold upon the forest, as Silverpelt shedded it's frosty starlight over the snow barren land. A terrible and powerful blizzard had just been put to an end, leaving even the strongest looking trees snapped in half like twigs and thick blankets of snow burying everything in it's path. A powerful gust of bitter wind rattled the bare branches of the still-standing trees every so often breaking the dead cold silence.

As deserted and quiet the forest may have seemed that night, it wasn't.

From behind some frail thistle bushes on the very edge of the moor lands two cats appeared. A dark brown tom poked his head out from the thick cluster of thistles, checking for danger. The snowy forest ahead looked quiet, as he could tell. With a swift flick of his brown tail he stepped out with his mate close behind him. The two cats were loners who lived far from the land they now passed through. The she-cat, a slender silver tabby, carried in her jaws a very small blue grey she-kit, whose eyes were yet to be opened. The little kit mewled softly as the she-cat placed her carefully on a small stump of a fallen birch tree beneath her paws.

The silver she-cat glanced up and looked warily around at her surroundings.

"Flint, are you sure you know where we are?" she whispered to her mate.

The brown tom, Flint, turned to look at his mate and licked the back of her ear. " Of course I do Jade, we're almost there," he replied back. "Just a little farther."

"But I don't understand. Why do we have to leave her? She's our only kit." whispered Jade, as she stared down at the blue grey kit with a look of sympathy on her face.

Flint looked at her understandingly. "I don't want to leave her either. But you had a painful kitting, and you don't have any milk to give her. You're weak. She's weak. And the freezing cold isn't helping." He said, as a chilly breeze ruffled their fur.

It was true. Just earlier that night, Jade had given birth to that one single kit. She winced as she remembered the pain she went through her kitting. She wasn't as strong, and as a result she was very weak and couldn't make any milk to give to her tiny kit. The kit hadn't been able to feed, and so it was hardly able to move, only the slow thumping of it's tiny heartbeat keeping her alive. And the harsh cold just tired them both even more.

"There's no way she'll survive out here. It's what's best for her," Flint continued. "They'll take care of her, don't worry my love. But of course we can't stay there though, because...You know."

"I know. You've told me many times before." replied Jade softly, remembering something of the distant past.

"We should continue walking. The camp isn't far from here now," He said as he turned and continued walking through the snow."Follow me."

Jade sighed, her green eyes heavy as she picked up the kit again by the scruff and followed her mate in the cold darkness.

* * *

They had been walking for a while longer when something made Flint stop in his tracks, ears perked up.

"What is it?" Asked Jade urgently as soon as she noticed her mate's reaction.

"I smell something strange..." He answered quietly. Then suddenly, a loud growling noise was heard, and a split second later a huge, russet red furred fox jumped out from some bramble bushes, growling and bearing his fangs at the three cats. Jade's eyes went huge in shock, while Flint's ears flew flat against his head.

"Fox!" Screeched Flint. "Jade, go find the camp and make sure our kit is safe! I'll take care of this piece of fox dung!"

"But..."

" Go!" shouted Flint, right before the huge fox charged toward Jade and the kit, snarling. Flint pounced on the fox's neck just in time, digging his thorn sharp claws into the fox fiercely.

At that Jade ran off, the little kit dangling in her jaws while it mewed in frustration. Jade ran as fast as her tired legs could take her, sprinting towards the direction of the riverbank while dodging all the fallen trees in her way.

_I hope Flint will be alright_, she thought worriedly as she ran through the small forest area, through tall dry reeds and onto the snowy riverbank. She then halted to a stop as she panted and gasped for air through the kit's fur. Right in front of her, was a large island in the middle of the river. You didn't have to think twice about how to get there, since the river was frozen solid. Leaf-bare had been really harsh this year.

Jade quickly padded across the thick ice of the frozen river and leaped onto the edge of the island. The island was surrounded by a wall of reeds and bulrushes. She found a small hollow in the snow on the edge of the island near some reeds, just big enough for the kit to lay inside. She then very gently put the kit inside the dip in the snow.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now." Said Jade with sympathy as she crouched beside the kit. In response, the little she-kit ever so slightly lifted her head up, and opened her mouth in the tiniest, softest mew. Jade's eyes started to tear up, as a tear rolled off her cheek. It broke her heart to leave her kit behind, but there was nothing else she could do.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't take care of you, but I know you'll be better here." she whispered as more tears fell from her glowing green eyes. She then leaned over to gently lick the top of her kit's head, and whispered, "Be strong my little one. Be strong for me." With that, she then slowly got up to her paws, taking one last look at her only kit and quickly ran across the frozen river, vanishing into the reeds on the other side of the riverbank.

Throughout the rest of the night, the kit lay curled up in the dip in the snow, eyes shut tight and occasionally calling out helplessly to her mother in the cold dark. As dawn slowly approached, tinting the periwinkle sky with the first streaks of light, a lean sandy brown tabby tom emerged from the opening in the reeds, a couple tail lengths away from the kit. At first he didn't notice her, but then the little kit mewed weakly, capturing his attention.

"What was that?" He wondered aloud, as he approached the dip in the snow. When he finally saw the kit, his navy eyes went wide. "What is this kit doing out here all alone in the cold?" He exclaimed. And right then, the bluish grey kit's eyes suddenly flashed open for the first time.

The cat noticed her eyes seemed to reflect the early dawn starlight, like two glistening pools of crystal blue, sparkling like sapphires. Despite the harsh night she just went through.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please tell me by reviewing!**

**- Glimmershine**


	2. Chapter 1- Bad News

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Sorry I didn't post in a while, I was so busy with school work. Ugh. But I do promise I will update more often, so without further a due, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One

Sapphirekit tossed and twisted in her sleep as she scrambled in her soft mossy nest. Dark visions played in her mind, keeping her quite restless. They seemed very realistic, frightening her heart with shadows of the unknown. Her little heart pounded as she twisted about, until at last she woke up, gasping for breath. She looked around frantically until her surroundings became familiar, calmly realizing she was nestled in the RiverClan nursery.

Pale luminous streams of morning sunlight peeked through the gaps of the reed woven roof as Sapphirekit came to her senses. The glittering rocks and shells that lined the edges of the nursery seemed to help calm her nerves as they made the walls shimmer in dawn's light.

"What is it little one?" asked Meadowsong with concern as she peered down on the kit from beside her. The pretty calico queen's amber eyes looked quite sleepy, as if Sapphirekit had awoken her with her continuous sudden movements.

"Um, I had a nightmare..." Replied Sapphirekit dazedly. She found that she often had nightmares. They were strangely usually the same. She would be isolated in the thick of a blizzard as it whipped it's fury at her, while darkness engulfed her as she mewled for help, just before she would wake up to find herself safe and sound. Although she knew it wasn't real, it still frightened her.

"Oh my darling, there's nothing to be scared of. It was only a dream." soothed Meadowsong, gently stroking Sapphirekit's bluish grey pelt. Sapphirekit let out a slight purr. She knew Meadowsong wasn't her real mother, but she often liked to think she was. About four moons ago, Desertstar, the RiverClan leader, had told her about how he had found Sapphirekit on that icy morning, all alone. He knew that she was abandoned there on purpose, but he didn't know why. No one did. And everyone questioned by who.

Knowing she wouldn't last any longer in the bleak cold, he had taken her into the camp and had asked Meadowsong if she could care for Sapphirekit as her own. Meadowsong was at the time caring for her own kits too, who were just a moon older than Sapphirekit. At first Meadowsong despised the she-kit, relentlessly commenting, "She's not clan born. She won't fit in" but after some time she quickly warmed up to her and graciously took her in, as she knew the kit needed her. And although Sapphirekit wondered who her real parents were, the thought never really sank deep into her mind. She didn't know who they were, and that's all she knew. How much can a kit think of her own hard misfortune anyways?

After her mother was finished grooming her, Sapphirekit sat up in the mossy and feathery nest to stretch out. She glanced over to the other side of their nest to find it was empty.

"Where's Owlkit and Cherrykit?" she asked about her two foster siblings. They were Meadowsong's kits, but they were very close to Sapphirekit and basically treated her like a sister.

"They are both playing out in the clearing. Those two always get up so early!" stated Meadowsong with a little chuckle.

"Of course! Kits are always full of energy!" exclaimed a pure white she-cat as she waltzed through the nursery entrance. It was Pristinepelt, one of the youngest nursery queens. "Shadekit is also with them." she told Sapphirekit, tilting her head towards the main clearing. Shadekit was Pristinepelt's kit, who was the same age as Sapphirekit. As the two queens started chatting with eachother, Sapphirekit slowly snuck out of the nursery through the reed woven entrance.

Out in the RiverClan central clearing, cats were starting to come out from their dens. The sky was a pale grey, with small patches of blue scattered here and there. Sapphirekit noticed there must have been another snowfall during the night, as the clearing was completely blanketed in sheets of white. In the camp clearing stood two willow trees, one on both opposite sides of the island. Their long branches were covered in frost.

_Wow_, thought Sapphirekit as she gazed at the willows. _They are so pretty, they sparkle like great frozen raindrops!_ In fact, everything, even the tops of the dens, were dusted in shimmering frost. Sapphirekit thought no other place could look as beautiful. She quickly scanned the clearing until she found Owlkit and Cherrykit playing on a snowdrift near the edge of the camp by a clump of frozen ferns. She tried her best to run as fast as she could across the clearing, which was quite hard to do in deep snow.

Cherrykit was on top of the snow pile along with Owlkit. When they saw her scampering over, the two kits leaped and tumbled down the pile of snow, laughing with excitement until they reached the bottom.

"We were waiting for you sis!" exclaimed Cherrykit when Sapphirekit came.

"Yeah I kinda slept in." She admitted, smiling at her two older foster siblings. The two kits were covered in powdery snow, and Sapphirekit thought they looked a little silly. Noticing, Cherrykit dusted off her deep red tabby pelt with a white paw, while Owlkit stood and shook his brown fur.

"Look out below!" someone shouted. All three cats looked up at the top of the snowdrift to see Shadekit plunging down the side, spraying a cloud of snow over all three cats. All of them laughed hysterically.

"Nice one!" commented Owlkit. Shadekit's pitch black pelt was now flecked with white snowflakes as he fluffed out his chest at his achievement.

"I didn't even know you were here!" said Sapphirekit to the tom.

"That's because I was hiding in that clump of ferns. You guys didn't even know-" explained Shadekit, but he was cut off from a rustling noise coming from the reeds just a fox-length away. Then unexpectedly, a group of four cats came bounding through the entrance of the camp.

It was the dawn patrol, but something wasn't right. Sapphirekit then noticed what. All four cats were soaked in blood and were covered in scratches. Two of the cats were supporting the third, who Sapphirekit recognized as Mintfur. His front grey paw was now bloody, twisted, and mangled causing him to limp as the two other cats, Ivorypaw and Stormstreak, set him down onto the ground.

Sapphirekit's deep blue eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of the cat's wounds. Ivorypaw and Stormstreak both had many cuts seeping with blood, staining the once white snow scarlet beneath them. The head of the patrol, Timberfur, had a huge gash on his shoulder that looked very painful. Cats had started to crowd around the wounded warriors and apprentice as Desertstar came bounding out from his den to Timberfur.

"What happened?" he demanded. Timberfur gathered his voice as he blinked blood away from his eyes.

"Rouges. They attacked us!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think so far? Make sure to stay alert for the next chapter!**

**-Glimmershine**


End file.
